Nothing Like Her
by Misha
Summary: Severus has an encounter with Petunia Dursley and realizes that there was no similarities between the Evans' sisters


Nothing Like Her   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is just a short Snape piece that came to me during my Research lecture. What if Snape and Petunia met? Thus this was born. There's a tiny bit of Snape/Lily in this, but mostly it's just implied. Anyway, that's all, enjoy! 

Pairing- Minor Snape/Lily, tiniest bit of Harry/Hermione. 

Summery- Severus has an encounter with Petunia Dursley and realizes that there was no similarities between the Evans' sisters 

Rating- PG 

Spoilers- All four books, I guess.   


* * *

Severus stood on the doorstep for a long moment before ringing the doorbell. 

He really didn't want to be the one to do this. But he was the only one who could. 

Dumbledore was busy trying to piece together the wizarding world from the wreckage of the war. Black had finally gone insane and Lupin was dealing with that, plus his own feelings. Ron had enough on his hands taking care of Hermione and she was on the brink of hysterics. 

She was having a hard time dealing with Harry's death and with her own pregnancy. She didn't even understand why anyone had to tell the Dursleys. 

"They won't care." She muttered bitterly. "They never gave a damn about him." 

Personally Severus was inclined to agree with her. He had heard enough about Petunia from Lily to know that she wasn't a pleasant woman. 

However, as Albus pointed out, they had raised Harry and they deserved to know of his death. 

So, after a long moment, he rang the doorbell. 

A skinny woman with pale blonde hair and dull blue eyes answered the door almost immediately. 

"Hello?" She asked suspiciously. 

Severus sighed, grateful that he had chosen to wear Muggle clothes. But only because Ron had warned him that they were fanatically against magic. 

"May I come in. I have important news." Severus told her. 

The woman considered it for a moment and then nodded. "All right." 

Severus stepped inside the house. "Petunia Dursley, right?" 

"Correct." She told him, leading him into the living room and motioning for him to sit down. "What did you have to talk to me about?" 

"My name is Severus Snape." Severus began. "I was sent to tell you that your nephew, Harry, has been killed." 

Severus watched her carefully. For a minute there was a flicker of emotion in her eyes, but then they went flat again. 

"How?" She asked without emotion. 

"There was a war." Severus told her carefully. "Harry saved us all. He gave up his life to stop the Dark Lord." 

"Of course he did." Petunia said bitterly. "He was his parents' son after all." 

She shook her head. "Was that all?" 

"No." Severus told her. "Harry, he eloped with a young woman named Hermione Granger a few months before his death. They were very much in love. She's pregnant with his child, your great-niece or nephew." 

"So?" Petunia asked. "It's no concern of mine. I suffered the boy because I felt that I had to. I don't have that responsibility now, so why would I give a damn about his brat?" 

Severus stood up and shook his head in disgust. 

He studied Petunia Dursley and compared the image in front of him to the one he had carried in his mind for almost twenty years. 

"You're nothing like her." He said quietly. 

Petunia stared at him. "Excuse me?" 

"Lily." Severus stated quietly. "You're nothing like her." 

Truer words had never been spoken. 

Lily was vivid Technicolor. Swirling red hair and lively green eyes. So bright and full of life. Joy and compassion just radiated from her. 

So different than the pale, flat woman in front of him. 

"A fact of which I am very glad." Petunia told him coldly, then frowned. "You knew her?" 

"We went to school together." Severus confirmed. "She was special." 

"She was a freak." Petunia spat out. "And she deserved everything she got." 

"Not everything." Severus said softly. "But most things, yes. Tons of friends, a husband who adored her, a beautiful son. Yes, Lily deserved all those things. She was a wonderful person." 

He stared at this woman. This woman who Lily had hated. Who had raised Potter and neglected him so. 

Severus shook his head in disgust. "You got what you deserved, too, didn't you?" 

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked. 

Severus smirked. "You made people miserable, so it's only fitting that you never really experienced true happiness. That's why you hated Lily, isn't it, not because of her magic, but because unlike you, your sister knew how to be happy." 

"Get out of my house!" Petunia screamed, her face contorting with rage. 

"Gladly." Severus said, wanting to be as far away from this vile woman as possible. 

"You're nothing like her." He said again, before he apparated away. "Lily was so much more than you could ever be." 

He didn't stick around to see Petunia's reaction, but he was sure his words would wound. 

And as he arrived back at Hogsmede, he let out a bitter laugh. He hoped she bled. 

He shook his head, it had taken time, but in the end he had been able to see past his bitterness and become fond of Harry Potter. And as a boy he had loved Lily Evans. It pained him to think about the damage that Petunia Dursley did to them both. 

But more than that, it struck him as massively unfair that they both gave up their lives much too soon while that woman lived. 

He shook his head, a bitter smile playing on his face. He had always known that life wasn't fair. 

The End 


End file.
